Youtuber one-shots
by KohtaKiller
Summary: OCXYoutubers! Please send in your OC's! Keep them in reviews and only if you need to add something PM me! Thanks! Please keep 18 plus to a minimum to none!
1. Chapter 1

Yo Kohta here!  
Youtuber One-shots

I can make more then one of the youtuber, just not right after.

Well yeah! I will hopefully update once a day. But I have two more story's to take care of so don't get mad if it takes awhile please!

The form is below here! ^.^

Name: (i.e) Lucy Blake- LucyIs#1

Age: (i.e) 13

Looks: (I.e these are getting boring fast) blond hair with black and neon green streaks,one pink eye and other neon green(contacts or no contacts too. Meaning her eyes are naturally like that), pale skin, you get the point.

Personality: (i.e)shy,tempered,mature  
You get the point

Pairing:

Story line:

Backround:

Anything else to add, go ahead and add it

No matter how much detail is put into the person it doesn't mean that I will put all that detail in the story but I will try too! The less details the faster they are put up because I don't have a lot of time.  
But when I do have time I will write as much as I can of the detailed stories! And I will try to post them when I'm done! I promise I will try!


	2. ManonXTy

A/N My first one! Yeah! Thanks for the response of OC's for one shots!  
I'm literally painting as I make this so I'm like "it needs to dry before I paint more!" Well let's get this started**!**

I sat there crying on the floor from the phone call I just got, my parents were dead.

Time skip

It's been a year since there death and I set flowers down at there grave. "I love you mom and dad." I whispered

Next day (sorry about time skips!)

I sat down on a bench at the beach eating ice cream, I had just went into the water to play for a short while, I got hungry.

A boy walked up to me, "Hey, I'm Ty." "Hello." I replied "I'm Manon."  
We started talking and became fast friends. He wanted to walk me home. So I told him I lived alone, he invited me to live with him. So I said if it was ok with his parents, turns out he lived alone because his parents worked over seas in a other country. So I packed my stuff sold the flat I was living in and went to his house.

Years later (dat time skip do!)

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said to my friend Ty as I was beating him at Minecraft. He laughed as he pulled out a diamond sword and was hitting my character. He eventually won but I gave a good fight. "Hey before we play again I'll get us something to eat and drink." I told him as I walked into the kitchen, in the middle of the floor was a spider. "Ahhhh!" I screamed.  
If you didn't know already I am terrified of spiders! I have arachnophobia the fear of spiders.  
"What!?" Ty yelled as he walked in , I pointed at it. He killed it and threw it outside, he hugged me since I was shaking. I blushed, he didn't know I liked him. He let go of me and a wave of disappointment went across my face, I don't think he noticed. "They have the new Street Fighter game out." "Really! I didn't know that they were releasing one out this year!" "Yeah I'll go get it." He said. "Thanks!" I said since I was still a little bit shaky from the spider

He left and I went up stairs and grabbed my guitar and my mic, I started recording for my other youtube account, no one knew it was me RedNight111. I rubbed my heart necklace for good luck then I began playing The game of life with my guitar.

My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it  
And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't  
Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone  
In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes

In my fifth life, I supported girls - of course that wasn't all  
My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun  
Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn  
In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING

In this life is a game played by a flaky god  
He gambles every life  
Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...

By nine, I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead  
My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part time  
Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget...  
Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all

The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy  
Deciding everyday  
Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay

See how the game of life is never won, you only play  
Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away  
Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way  
Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game

Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune  
The chance is one out of six  
Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...

Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice  
Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"  
People praying on their knees but no there to hear  
Ah look down at all the puppets here  
Ah look up at all the puppeteers

I heard someone clap, I turned around it was Ty! I began blushing, "Sorry I was eavesdropping." He said "It's fine..."  
He held up something, it was the game. "Thank you!" I said as I have him a hug an have him a kiss on the cheek, "Now today is the day I will win!" I said as I ran down the stairs leaving the surprised Ty upstairs  
He came down the stairs and say down, we started the game and he said "Lets bet on who wins, if I win you have to go out with me, if you win I go out with you." "Isn't that a win win situation for you?" I asked him "Well either way your ass is grass." I picked my character and he chose his. He was winning but I eventually made a come back and won! "Haha! I knew I was gonna win today!" "Manon I have to tell you something, I like you.." He said "I..like you too." I said back. "Really?" He asked me, I nodded my head. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me "I thought that was obvious." I told him

Looks like it was a win win for me too.

finished in one day! Yeh-yuh!  
Hope you enjoyed daisy-is-lazy! I didn't put all the details in but I tried!

I'll start working on other chapters soon! Bye nee!

Lucky star lovers will get that!


	3. Update for reason why no posting

Update update only update!  
I'm working on all of yours AGAIN from memory! Because I went to my notes and all the stuff I had saved was GONE! I freaked out since the one I was in the middle of making DISSAPEARED! Right when I was making it! So I'm quickly making this and bookin it! So I will rewrite it all and post them today/tomorrow! I AM SORRY!

Shit be crazy and I dunno why!** Sorry! My iPhone is really shitty for some reason! Again I dunno why!**


End file.
